Qui aimes tu vraiment
by Carosasunaru
Summary: Les sentiments de Sasuke envers Naruto se sont élevé vers l'amour .....
1. Le marché de Sakura

**Titre : **Qui aimes tu vraiment ?

**Auteur :** Carosasunaru

**Disclaimer** : Euh ... la colle super glue rose est pas à moi que je sache ... l'épouvantail non plus c'est dommage, le beau blond au sourire rêveur euh nan et pis le froid brun ténébreux non plus

Résumé : Ben c'est Sakura qui demande à Sasuke qui il aime vraiment ... et puis ils font un marché ...

**Genre : **Yaoi powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Couples :** Sasunaru évidemment enfin peut être ... peut-être aussi du SakuNaru ou du SasuSaku enfin bref

**Note :** Le disclaimer ressemble a celui de ma soeur et pis la présentation de la fic aussi et pis sinon ben euh ...

- Sasuke ... qui aime tu vraiment alors ? Demanda Sakura

Et voilà comment bien commencer une histoire par une question embarrassante. Après tout Sasuke Uchiwa venait lui même de raconter quelque chose de délicat et le savait. Il avait tout dit à Sakura après un tour au balançoire avec Naruto qui voulait jouer avec eux (Naruto est un gamin :p).

-J'sais pas répondit le brun

-Dites vous deux ? Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Naruto

-On s'amuse ahahaha, répondit Sakura

-…, dit Sasuké

-Ok ! Répondit Naruto avec un sourire à faire rêver.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto... Il n 'y a pas si longtemps qu'il avait décider que Orochimaru était un crétin, il voulait dorénavant obtenir la force par lui-même, par conséquent avec l'aide de Kakashi et Naruto ils avaient mis fin à sa vie…

Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'aimer Naruto, c'est pourquoi il avait proposé à Naruto et à Sakura d'aller au parc, il avait alors avouer à la jeune fille qu'il était peut être amoureux de Naruto mais aussi d'elle ... Sakura retira Sasuke vers elle et lui fit des yeux qui émoustilleraient pleins de garçons ... Mais ça ne le charma pas

-Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas, répondit celui ci

–Alors on va faire un marché ! Tu vas sortir en premier avec Naruto et ensuite avec moi ! Si tu juges que l'un de nous est meilleur que l'autre tu choisis ! Dit Sakura

–Ok ... répondit le concerné nommé Sasuke

–De quoi vous parler ? Demanda Naruto

–Euh de rien ... Répondit Sakura

–Alors pourquoi vous parlez ?

–Ben euh ...

–Pour s'améliorer on parle de certaines techniques et on se compare, soupira Sasuke

–Ce n'est pas du tout votre genre, normalement Sakura saute dans les bras de Sasuke et Sasuke la repousse et moi ben, je regarde avidement Sakura avec de la bave qui coule de partout, dit Naruto

–C'est vrai ce n'est pas du tout le bon scénario, remarqua Sakura

L'auteuse apparu on ne sait comment et s'exclama :

–Même si vous ne m'appartenez pas, vous êtes obligé de m'obéir ! Pour le plaisir des lecteurs ! Donc j'en ai décidé ainsi !

–Euh oui si tu le dit caro-chan ... murmurèrent de peur Sakura Sasuke et Naruto

–Eh ben alors vous plaignez pas sinon je vais utiliser le Tire au Sort No Jutsu pour savoir si sa sera un deathfic ou pas !

–Nonnnnnnnnnnnn fait pas ça ! Crièrent SSN ensemble

–Bon alors sur ce bye !

Et l'auteuse repart encore on ne sait comment

–Bon continuons, ben Naruto comme tu le dit souvent les gens changent ! Répondit Sakura

–Si tu le dis Sakura-chan ! J'ai envie de manger des ramens je vous laisse tout les deux !

Sakura donna un coup de coude a Sasuké

–Euh ... Naruto je peux y aller avec toi ? Demanda Sasuké

–Ah Nan, pas avec toi sale vantard arrogant ! Insulta Naruto

–Oh tait toi usuratonkachi !

–Idiot !

–Ce n'est pas moi l'idiot ! Crétin !

–Ne me traite pas de crétin, crétin

–Et pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit si toi tu peux idiot

–Parce que je le veux, imbécile

–La ferme

–Baka !

–Dobe !

–STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP s'écria Sakura, Naruto laisse Sasuke aller avec toi s'il te plait ... retour des beaux yeux a faire émoustiller tous les hommes sauf Sasuke

–Mais bien sur Sakura-chan répondit Naruto, je veux bien aller avec ce sale vantard manger des ramens ...

–Hmph ! Répondit Sasuke

–Bon tu viens ... dit naruto

Et ils allèrent à Ichikaru ... Des gens les regardaient bizarrement ...

Fin (nan pas la fin de la fic ! Juste celle du chapitre ... En parlant de fin j'ai faim et mon jeu de mot n'est pas du tout fin XD)

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Hein pourquoi ?

Caro : Parce que sinon sa allait se transformer en deathfic et le premier à mourir se serait toi XD

Naruto : Nan je veut pas que Sasuke il meurt il est tellement mignon ...

Caro : C'est vrai ...

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec vous deux

Caro : Donc la première à mourir serait Sakura !

Naruto : Non elle est mignonne Sakura-chan !

Caro : Alors le premier à mourir serait Naruto

Sasuké : Non le sourire de Naruto est trop craquant ...

Caro : Vous m'énervez ! Enfin bon ! Chers amis lecteurs merci de m'envoyer des Rewiews


	2. Ichikaru et les questions

**Auteur : **Moi pourquoi ? Sa pose un problème ?

**Titre :** Qui aime tu vraiment

**Histoire : **Sasuke sort avec Naruto enfin il l'accompagne chez Ichikaru que va-t-il se passer ?

**Couple : **... a votre avis ? Sasunaru de sur !

**Genre :** ... Yaoi

**Disclaimer : **Le blond au yeux de l'océan est pas a moi, le brun ténébreux non plus ...

**Note : **Ces temps ci je fait deux fics en même temps ! Mais je pense que c'est plus marrant

Chapitre 2 : Ichikaru et les questions

**Flash Back :**

_Si tu le dis Sakura-chan ! J'ai envie de manger des ramens je vous laisse tout les deux !  
Sakura donna un coup de coude à Sasuke  
– Euh ... Naruto je peux y aller avec toi ? Demanda Sasuke  
– Ah Nan, pas avec toi sale vantard arrogant ! Insulta Naruto  
– Oh tait toi usuratonkachi !  
– Idiot !  
– Ce n'est pas moi l'idiot ! Crétin !  
– Ne me traite pas de crétin, crétin  
– Et pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit si toi tu peux idiot  
– Parce que je le veux, imbécile  
– La ferme  
– Baka !  
– Dobe !  
– STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP s'écria Sakura, Naruto laisse Sasuke aller avec toi s'il te plait ... retour des beaux yeux a faire émoustiller tous les hommes sauf Sasuke  
– Mais bien sur Sakura-chan répondit Naruto, je veux bien aller avec ce sale vantard manger des ramens ...  
– Hmph ! Répondit Sasuke  
– Bon tu viens ... dit Naruto  
Et ils allèrent à Ichikaru ... Des gens les regardaient bizarrement ..._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Arrivé à Ichikaru, Naruto commanda deux bols de ramens, un pour Sasuke et un pour lui-même. Naruto finit son bol en 5 secondes mais Sasuke mangeait lentement il songeait a ce qu'il allait dire a Naruto ... mais ce n'est pas la brun qui parla en premier mais le blond

Pourquoi tu a voulu venir ? demanda le blond

Parce que ... répondit le brun

Précise ! trépigna Naruto

J'avais envie ...

De manger des ramens ?

Non ...

Alors de quoi ?

Sasuke voulait répondre : « Parce que je veut savoir tes sentiments envers moi » mais il savait que le blond le prendrait très mal ... Alors il répondit :

De parler avec toi ...

Ce n'est pas tellement ton genre ...

Je sais crétin ...

Je ne suis pas un crétin ! idiot

Usuratonkachi

Imbécile

Abruti

Dobe !

C'est toi le cancre pas moi ...

Oh ... tait toi ...

Naruto commençait son dixième bol quand Sasuke lui demanda :

Pourquoi tu aimes Sakura ?

Parce qu'elle est gentille et jolie et puis son front donne envie de l'embrasser

Ah ...

Et toi pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ?

Ben ... elle est collante et puis elle est lourde ...

Moi je trouve pas ... elle veut prouver quelle t'aime ...

Sinon tu aimes bien Kakashi-sensei ?

Oui à part qu'il lit toujours un livre porno

Ecrit par un Sainin ...

Si tu le dis ...

Pourquoi tu es revenu de chez Orochimaru

Il voulait prendre mon corps alors j'ai pensé que c'était mieux d'avoir ma propre force parce qu'avec celle de Orochimaru je ne pouvais pas me faire des amis

Je croyais que tu aimais mieux la haine

Oui mais ...

Il voulait lui dire que son sourire lui manquait mais il s'abstenu

Me disputer avec toi me manquait ...

Quoi ? Drôle de raison ...

Je sais ...

Naruto avait battu son record : 20 bols en 15 minutes ... Il s'arrêta de manger et paya ...

J'ai fini ... je m'en vais !

Ok ...

Sasuke partit 1 minute après Naruto car il n'avait pas fini son deuxième bol de ramen et paya aussi... Lorsque la nuit arriva chacun pensait a l'autre ... a partir de maintenant chacun fait son narrateur :

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'allez a Ichikaru avec ce crétin ? Tout sa a cause d'un sourire tellement craquant ... J'ai envie de sortir mais je sais qu'il n'y aura personne mais bon ... Mettons nos sandales et allons y ... Je sort et qu'est ce que je vois ? Un blondinet regardant l'eau ... Je le reconnaît alors je lui dis :

- Naruto ...

Il se retourne et me sourit ...

Naruto : Sasuke a été vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur battait a fond quand il parlait ... Je sortis de la maison pour me calmer un peu ... Et j'entends une voix qui m'appelle :

Naruto ...

Je me retourne et qui je vois ? Sasuke ... Je lui sourit j'ai envie, tellement envie de le voir

... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en tout cas ... Il est si mignon, je comprend pourquoi Sakura l'aime tant ... il me dit :

Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Et je lui réponds

Je ne sais pas ... je dormait pas alors ...

Baka ! Va dormir un peu !

Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Depuis maintenant ...

Tu m'as paru bizarre aujourd'hui !

Il rougit et me tend la main j'ai envie de la prendre et je le fait ...

Enfaîtes ... depuis qu'on a tué Orochimaru mes sentiments se sont élevés vers toi ...

Hein ?

Je ne comprends pas ... Que veut t'il dire par là puis il me dit bonne nuit et s'en va ...

Narrateur vrai :

Après avoir fait une discutions nocturne Sasuke part et va dans son lit et dort avec un sourire au coin des lèvres quand a Naruto il n'arrive pas a dormir ... Qu'a voulu dire Sasuke ?

A suivre ...

Caro : Gyahh trop kawai

Naruto : Pourquoi il m'a dit sa ?

Sasuke : Parce que j'était obligé ...

Naruto : En tout cas sa signifie que tu m'aime nan ?

Sasuke : Nan !

Caro lui lance un regard de tueuse car elle a deviné que le brun mentait

Sasuke : Enfin si ...


End file.
